


Colleagues with benefits

by guren666



Category: AlwaysRoomForLuke - Fandom, GamingFelix - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I should probably stop listening to Yandere Sim music for a while, M/M, Sex in the faculty room, Teachers, school au, sex in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Luke and Felix have a bit of a secret at school - they are going out and it's hard to keep their feelings hidden around so many people. Sometimes, they both lose self - control.





	Colleagues with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Another brilliant I got at 1 am in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Teaching kids was what he wanted to do since he was a little kid. He got his master’s degree one year ago and he found a place at a private academy in all boys’ school.

He sighed, dreamily staring off into the distance. Truth be told, he wished he was elsewhere today. “Mr. Heal?” Luke snapped out from the trance, glancing at the principal.

Oh, right. It was near the end of lunch break. He was still in faculty room. “I heard your class did well on the quiz featured in School Monthly. You’re making a good name for our academy, which pleases the board of directors. Keep that up and you’ll get places.” Principal said, then he walked away after he didn’t get adequate response from him.

Luke’s gaze fell on his colleague who stood out from the rest due to his beautiful hair that shone brilliantly, illuminated by the sun rays. He was hunched over something. Luke curiously stood up and strut over to his desk. Of course, he was grading papers.

He put a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He threw a quick glance at him, smiling nervously. “Oh, hello. You wanted something?”

“No, not really. It’s almost time for afternoon classes. You get too absorbed in grading, Felix.”

Shrugging, he put the red grading pen down, checking his phone. Luke was right, classes were starting soon. He’ll finish grading after school is over. Felix gathered his teaching materials, put his phone in his pocket and stood up, his chair creaked in the silent, almost empty faculty room. In fact, it was only him and Luke in there...

He could... do that now. Nobody’s looking, right? The door is closed...

 

Felix suddenly grabbed the unsuspecting man, inflicting a heated kiss on his lips. Boldly, he pushed his tongue in and Luke’s eyes widened.

What is he doing?! Anyone could walk in on them! He blushed, separating himself from Felix who wore a very satisfied smug grin. Satisfied because he made him blush like a maiden in shoujo anime.

“Are you out of your mind? We’ve classes to teach and people are just outside this door.” Luke murmured, feeling the blood in his face was subsiding.  

“Sorry, I can’t control myself when it comes to you.” Felix said in a hushed tone and Luke had to roll with eyes. This be the man he loves. “Just get going, your computer science class in on third floor.” He urged him to go, giving him a slight push towards the door. Felix laughed, complying. When he was leaving, he winked at him suggestively and left the door open.

He better get going, too. The bio lab was on the opposite site of building. He strolled to his desk and picked up his materials for today’s lesson and his phone was stashed away in his pocket. Where were the keys to.... he searched in his drawer, they were on the bottom, hidden beneath a stack of papers. Grabbing the keys, Luke exited the now solitary faculty room, heading to his class.

 

_Two hours later..._

 

Depleted of willpower to live after a dissection class with rowdy teenagers, Luke went to the nearest men’s toilet to refresh himself. He stood in front of a sink, he splashed some water on his face. Sometimes, teaching was a pain in the ass, especially if he was teaching that class of delinquents. How did they get even accepted into this academy? 

Luke sighed, watching as water droplets dripped down his face. He looked tired.

His inner musing was interrupted by the vibration of his phone. He got a text from home. Luke read it and replied. He hasn’t visited his family in a while.

It’s not that he didn’t care about his family, it’s just... they would never accept his real self. That he has a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. So, he stays out of their way as much as possible, only giving them vague answers when they ask about his work or relationships. Someday, he’ll have to come out clean. Felix doesn’t like to be his ‘little secret’ and quite frankly, Luke can’t blame him.

When they started going on, Felix told his family about Luke after a month of going out. Now, it was...  was it really nine months since they got together?

Unbelievable.

Drying his face as best as he could, Luke waltzed out of the men’s toilet to the faculty room. When he reached it, his colleagues were already packing up their things, excitedly chatting among themselves as they left in small groups of two or three. 

Luke slumped into his chair. Felix’s coat was still there. That means he hasn’t left the building yet. Perfect. They can walk home together and head to his place for tonight. He was sure Felix wouldn’t object.

When it came to the physical part of their relationship, Felix was very straightforward about what he wanted. A bit shy, true but direct. Luke found his shyness cute. He smiled, thinking about this morning.

He woke up earlier and went out to get some ingredients for a breakfast. When he came back to his apartment, Felix was wearing his shirt. Oh yes, the famous boyfriend shirt. And damn, he looked hot in it.

It was the main reason they were a bit late to work today. Still, it was worth it. His pleasant memories were interrupted by the last bell of day. It was way 5 pm, which meant only a few people were left in the building. Luke checked his phone for messages from his boyfriend. He didn’t receive any.

Where is he? What’s taking him so long? Deciding if he should look for him, Luke struggled with the idea of going searching for Felix. After a while, he shook head. No, he’s probably locking up the door to his computer science class. He has to come back here anyway. He’ll wait.

* * *

 

 

 

Damn those hooligans. They didn’t pay attention and kept on making trouble. He was very friendly with them, that was his mistake. Today, he showed them his strict side. Felix sent the troublemakers to principal who will put them in line. After they left, class settled and he could actually teach in peace. Rest of teaching went smoothly.

Felix locked the door carefully. School break – ins were rare in this area of city, but one could never be too careful. He was the main teacher responsible for all the expensive equipment in the room. 

He made sure twice and only then he turned on heel, marching away. No doubt Luke was waiting for him in the faculty room, so they can leave school together. And then later, who knows. They either go to his place or Luke’s.

 

With that prospect in mind, Felix chuckled, heading downstairs, taking the stairs by two. He couldn’t wait to resume where they left off. Felix seemed way too serious, but he was into some kinky stuff, which initially surprised his boyfriend.

He stood in front of the faculty room, barely holding back his grin. Seducing Luke was always a challenge, but he always gave in.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door and peeked in. Luke was standing by the copy machine... copying papers? Probably the tests for tomorrow’s classes. This was a wonderful opportunity and he’s not letting it slide. Slowly walking up to him, he crossed the distance without Luke noticing.

_Good._

Grinning, he wrapped hands around Luke’s waist, playfully biting his ear. “Oh my god! You surprised me!” He said out loudly, after he saw it was Felix.  

“You looked a bit lonely.”

Luke knew Felix by now. “I bet I did. Now tell me how do you think this will end.”

Felix leaned closer and Luke felt shivers run down his spine, doubled with sexual tension that was palpable in the air. “I don’t know. I am hoping it will end with me crying out your name.” He said half jokingly, half seriously.

That was the switch in Luke’s head. He reversed their roles, so now Felix was in front of the copy machine, the papers scattered on the floor. This new development stirred a wave of excitement in them, igniting up their passion they had to suppress at work.

 

But, no one was around. It was just them.

So close up, he smelled the shampoo, mixed with his Felix’s scent that made him crazy. Losing self control, he started undressing him. Felix didn’t put up resistance, he was helping him.

This wasn’t their first and certainly not last quick tumble. Only their first at work.

“Oh, I didn’t think we’d actually do it here one day. This is way too... sexy and exciting.”

Luke’s hands slithered inside his jeans, effectively shutting up his talkative boyfriend. He didn’t last long, Luke’s touch was like kryptonite to him.

Satisfied with how the tables have turned, Luke slid down his jeans and boxers. He bend him over the copy machine. He couldn’t take it anymore; Luke plunged in, enjoying the feeling of being connected with his sexy boyfriend who was letting out the sweetest little moans ever.

Picking a suitable pace, he watched for Felix’s adorable reactions. He was enjoying the experience as much as Luke, maybe even a bit more. Luke felt he was close, he picked up the pace as they rode to the peaks of their joint passion together.

Panting a little, he slipped out from Felix’s body. He kissed his cheek affectionately and went to his desk, in search of some tissues to clean them up. Felix let himself be pampered. Luke was always doing this after they did it. It was sweet of him. Not many partners did that for each other nowadays.

They got dressed properly again. In presentable state, Felix kissed him. “That was very, very nice. Maybe we could try something like that when we get back. Your place or my place?”

Luke grinned, putting a hand around his shoulder. “Well, I’ll let you decide. Now come, before we get locked in.”

The two boyfriends left the private academy, heading home where they will undoubtedly continue their tiring activities.

 

_~ THE END ~_

 


End file.
